


Food for Thought

by catcher in the light (journeycat)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Picnics, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/catcher%20in%20the%20light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin and Effie mull over their relationship during a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Thought

The spearpoint caught the sunlight as Effie spun it around her head, briefing blinding Corrin until she brought it down with a grunt. The sweat dripped down her neck, wisps of damp hair sticking to her brow. Despite the lead weights she wore on her arms and legs, she moved as fluidly as though she wore nothing at all.

“Effie,” Corrin finally called, as Effie looked to begin another exercise, “you’ve been out here for hours, don’t push yourself.”

“I won’t improve if I don’t push myself,” Effie said. “Although it might be time to take a break for lunch…”

“Oh, what a coincidence, it seems I just happened to bring some pork chops, mashed potatoes, an entire chocolate cake—”

“Then it’s definitely time to take a break!”

Corrin grinned as Effie leaned her spear against the fence and reached into Corrin’s basket to pull out a pork chop with her bare hands. She tore into it with a blissful expression.

“I brought a blanket, too,” Corrin said. “I thought maybe we could have a picnic. We don’t have a lot of time for each other these days.”

Effie smiled around a mouthful of meat. Her porcelain doll’s face was so dainty and pretty, but her bulging arm muscles and tactless mannerisms belied her formidable personality and strength. Corrin loved that about her. She wished she had even half her fortitude.

They spread the blanket out in the shade of a tree, and Corrin set out the food as Effie removed the weights and plopped down in front of her.

“Man, I’m hungry,” she said. “I’m going to eat the cake first.”

“No, that’s for later! Here, another pork chop, and some mashed potatoes, oh, and some beans—”

“Am I being pampered?”

Corrin blushed. “Well, you’re always pampering me, so I thought I could spoil you for a change.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. Seeing you this excited about something so simple is pretty funny.”

Effie stuffed a heaping pile of potatoes in her mouth, but she didn’t look like she was through talking. She stared at Corrin thoughtfully as she chewed.

“Speaking of which, you get _too_ excited in battle. The last time we fought, you took too many risks and put yourself in needless danger.”

“Me? You’re the one who scares me half to death with everything you do.”

“Yes, but it’s my job to lay down my life for you. What would be the point in fighting if you weren’t there?”

“You’d still have Elise.”

“Lady Elise needs me as a guard, and I would lay down my life defending her—but you need me as a soldier, and for that I will give everything to defeat the enemies who block your path. It used to be I only lived for Lady Elise. She was my reason for being. But now, so are you. I must fight that much harder to keep both of you safe.”

“You care that much about me?”

“Eh? You’re asking that now, after all we’ve been through? Of course I do, you big goose. I love you. I’d die for you.”

Corrin groaned. “Effie…dying isn’t really romantic, you know.”

“Romantic, huh? All right. Your eyes are tart, red apples in the summer, your skin is as silky as chocolate mousse, your lips taste like sweet, syrupy pancakes—”

Corrin giggled. “Of course food is the first thing that comes to your mind. Well, I suppose it is romantic, in a way. I love you, too, Effie. Let’s grow old and cranky together.”

Effie leaned forward and kissed her. Her mouth was as soft as it looked, tender and full of promise. Corrin didn’t think she’d ever get enough.

“Just for that, I think we can break out the cake early,” she teased. “Wait, where did it go? Effie, don’t tell me you ate the whole thing in _five minutes_ —”


End file.
